


three words that i must say to you

by clownkidzclub



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Rhett McLaughlin, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: Prompt: “Link lends their sweater to Rhett. When Rhett is home, they realize they still have Link's sweater and find Link's iPod. Out of curiosity, Rhett looks through Link's music and finds a playlist titled with Rhett's name.”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. part 1

Rhett rubs his hands together trying to generate heat. It was one of the coldest nights in Belews Creek history, and he and Link had the bright idea to take the bus to the pizza place. So much for environmentally conscious. Now they had to sit, waiting, in the freezing cold. 

“Hey man, take my sweater. I don’t want you getting frostbite.” His best friend offered, sliding it off. It wasn’t really a sweater per say. More like a cardigan. Rhett would have argued against Link (He also didn’t want him to get cold.) But he wasn’t able to resist. He gratefully accepted, shrugging it on. It was a little tight, but beggars can’t be choosers. Besides...it smelled like him. That was a definite plus. 

After 30 minutes of waiting, the bus showed up. “Finally.” Rhett muttered under his breath.

\-----

The bus rolled to a stop, announcing that it was Rhett’s stop. He waved goodbye and got off, opening the door to his apartment building. He made his way upstairs, then unlocked the door. God...what a good night. Anytime with Link was good. Perfect really. It was so easy to get lost in those blue eyes. Rhett realized he was still wearing said man’s cardigan. Whatever. He could give it to him tomorrow. He pulled it off, and flinched at the crashing sound that came from Link’s iPod. Shit. He didn’t know that was in there. Tentatively he picked it up, and examined it. It couldn't hurt to look...besides, it was probably just loaded with Merle Haggard. Rhett smiled at the thought. He clicked it on, scrolling through the playlist. Then his heart stopped. 

_Rhett_

His name. A playlist named after him. OK, OK, calm down. He shook his head, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. It was probably just songs they both liked. Yeah...that’s it.  
He opened it, flopped on the couch, and waited for the music to come. 

_“I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart”’_

Something stirred in the man's chest that he couldn’t explain. This just...couldn't be right. He searched his mind for anytime Link expressed attraction to Rhett. Sure there was flirtatious banter but never anything real. Or so he thought. But here was hard evidence that Link loved him back. Well maybe not _love_ but strong like. He had to know for sure though. He sighed deeply. He prayed he wasn't wrong. That they could be...more. Like he’d always hoped. 

\-----


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure this is my first complete multi-chapter fic!! :D
> 
> im weak for these boys
> 
> enjoy~

Link always took his breath away, but especially so when it was snowing. It probably had something to do with the lighting, or maybe the flakes catching in his hair? All Rhett knew is that he was beautiful. Fuck, he hoped this would work out...that he wouldn’t ruin things. He had to know though…

Rhett carried the sweater in his arms, the iPod placed delicately on top. He prayed that Link caught on. The other man wasn't dumb by any sence of the word, but it offtin took him time to catch on.

“Hey man!” Link greeted, his face lighting up when he saw his best friend. He was so cute…

“Hey, here's your jacket. Uh, you left your iPod in it. I hope you don't mind but I listened to a few songs on it…” Nothing. No recognition. “Specifically the “Rhett” playlist…” There you go.

“W-What? I uh...oh fuck oh fuck,” Link flushed bright red, and avoided his gaze. “I didn’t think…”

“I love you.” Rhett was nothing if not forward. He didn’t want to tiptoe around this. He might as well say what he means, he owes Link that. Speaking of, his friend looked like a deer in headlights. God, should he not have been so bold?

Link recovered and stared at him in awe. “Really? Since when?” 

“Middle school I guess? I can’t really pinpoint it. All I know is that it’s always been you.”

“I…” Link struggled. That four letter word was so tricky for him. “I love you too, Rhett.” 

“I know,” He chuckled. “The “Stevie Wonder” wasn’t exactly subtle.” Rhett crossed the distance and brought his arms around Link. 

“Oh shut up,” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you see any mistakes!


End file.
